The Broken Family
by DashingSwagFag
Summary: She'd rather be dead than to be here with a therapist. Who wants to be reminded of their horrible past anyways?
1. The Tense Feelings

A tall black haired woman steadily walked into the lounge of the building. Each step she took had to be perfect or else everyone will look down on her. She felt like sprinting out of the building. How did she even get here? Who even cared about her? All she ever did in her life was wrong. Everything she did was wrong. Satsuki always screwed up everything. So why even bother repairing what can't be fixed? The elevator ride up made Satstuki shake with fear and anxiety of revealing her dark past to a complete stranger. As she reached into the office where her prescribed room was located in, she noticed her younger sister reading a magazine in the waiting room.

"Hey Satsuki. You ready?"

_Not at all. I'm ready to go kill myself again that's for sure._

"Yeah" Her voice trembled. How was any of this going to help her?

"Oi Satstuki. I know you might be nervous."

_The understatement of the year._

"But don't worry"

_Too late. _

"We've always been there for each other. I'm not leaving you. Hell I left work early today so you wouldn't have to walk in here alone."

"Thank you Ryuko but I could've gone in by myself yknow?"

_Stop lying. _

"I know you could've but I'm here for you. Come on I'll walk you to your room okay?"

_Please don't._

_Lead me __**out **__of here instead. _

After receiving the room number for Satsuki's appointment, Ryuko grasped her older sister's hand to show support. She could feel Satsuki's heart rate increasing every step they took. She was obviously nervous. Ryuko couldn't blame her though. Knowing what her older sister has been through, she needed help from professionals. There was nothing Ryuko could do to help her. Satsuki was slipping out of her caring grasp each and everyday. Especially last Tuesday. Ryuko almost lost her sister to heaven's welcoming arms.

Finally the two siblings were just outside the therapy room. Satsuki didn't want to be here. She wanted to go hide from the world around her underneath her sanctuary blankets. She'd rather be dead than to be reminded of her past.

"Hey Satsuki. We're here now. You... you can go now." But the lankier woman didn't flinch. She was as still as a statue being lost in horrifying memories and repeated phrases.

Suddenly there was a warmth dragging her down. Satsuki was almost sure that her demons were finally taking her to hell for all the awful mistakes she'd committed. No trace of fear was found in her mindset in fact, Satsuki welcomed it. However, there was something wrong with this fire. It was too warm to have belonged to the many cold flames of hell. This warmth was caring and filled to the brim with love and support.

As Satsuki snapped back to reality, she turned to her peripheral vision and found Ryuko leaned in close to her face giving her a kiss on the cheek to ease her tense nerves. Her little sister always knew how to comfort Satsuki even by the most smallest actions. Ryuko then put her heels back on ground level never leaving her gaze with her older sister and gave her the same toothy smile she's been comforting her older sister with all these years.

"Hey you'll be fine okay. We'll fix this together. We can move again once Nui isn't a threat anymore."

"Yeah... let's do that. What do you think of America?"

"Bleh. My English isnt that good... um... H-hello... How do you doing?"

"It's How are you doing? Ryuko."

"Psh whatever! Haha. Well I gotta go back to work. I'll see you back home ok?"

Satsuki then waved goodbye at her younger sister. A little hurt that she left but she knew is wasn't her fault. Without a second thought, Satsuki opened the door.


	2. Where's Daddy?

"Ah there you are. How are you feeling? My name is Rei Hōōmaru."

Satsuki jumped at the sudden cheerful voice emitting from the woman in the grim room. She wasn't even half way through the door when she was greeted by the middle aged woman. After closing the door behind her, the tall woman sat down in her chair across from her therapist taking in slow deep breaths to relax herself.

"Nervous huh? It's okay sweetie. I'm here to help you since your doctor from your recent hospital visit appointed you to me."

_Nervous? More like I'm terrified to the bone..._

"Ok so I'm going to ask some questions if that's alright with you?"

_No it isn't_

"Sure."

"I understand that you've recently tried to commit suicide due to past traumas correct?"

"Yes miss Hōōmaru."

"And what might've triggered such a beautiful young lady like yourself to end your life early?"

"Well... my sister and I are currently living in an apartment and we've had a troubled past so to say."

"Mmhm."

"Our mother recently died about 3 months ago but since she was the main cause of my- our abuse... We... we didn't bother attending the funeral. I despise calling her my mother. I hate the fact that I'm related to her."

"And did you suddenly have regrets?"

"None at all. She wasn't the one. It was my younger step sister ... Nui..."

"Ok what did she do?"

"She... she called. It was 2 days ago. She threatened us. She threatened to murder us."

Hot tears began rolling off Satsuki's warm cheeks. The horrid flashbacks and fear began to consume her vocal chords to prevent her from revealing more about the past. She didn't understand why Nui still tormented her and Ryuko even after all these years. Wasn't the abuse she suffered at that wench's hand enough? Surely she knew what her mother had done to Satsuki right? Or was this over the incident as kids? But she wasn't even a part of that when it happened.

Rei got up from her seat and walked to her desk to collect a few wads of tissues for Satsuki. She knew this was going to be a long time before either of them were able to leave the room. Handing Satsuki the tissues, the woman sat back down into her seat and waited with motherly patience for Satsuki to calm down.

"Nui... she always threatened me and especially my little sister Ryuko. She was always a violent child and... and I think it's due to... to... to the fact that my mother drank during her pregnancy with Nui."

"Why was she drinking during a time like that?"

"Early 1996. It was the year my biological father died... I-I was only 1 almost 2 years old at the time but I remember seeing my mother cry alot. I didn't understand until years later when she told me. My sister Ryuko was just a newborn at the time so she doesn't remember a thing. She's blessed I'd say..."

* * *

Satsuki was in her baby sister's room sleeping with Ryuko in her crib. Young Satsuki was excited learning that she was going to have a little sister and here she was, Ryuko Kiryuin, sleeping soundly in her new crib. Daring as she was clever, the older sibling managed to climb into the crib to take a good look at her baby sister. Carefully laying herself down next to Ryuko, Satsuki pulled the covers over them and crept into a world of sweet innocent dreams. The haven would only last a few more hours until ugly laments were stirring up Sastuki.

"Mama?"

Shuffling out of the crib, Satsuki ran to her mother as fast as her 2 tiny legs could carry her and was soon meet with confusion. Ragyo was doubled over the couch weeping. But why?

"Mama?"

"Oh Satsuki. Come here."

The young girl was hastily picked up and was brought into a loving embrace by her mother. Satsuki couldn't understand why her mother was crying but was suddenly feeling fear. Her mother, a strong young woman who didn't flinch at the slightest movement seen during the night, a woman who would always protect her children from harm without a second thought, the same woman who able to lift giant bags of heavy clothing from the laundry to her room was suddenly weak and frail.

With letting Ragyo pet Satsuki's velvet hair and cry onto her own child, Satsuki was able to comfort her mother through a depressing time. It was all the petite 1 year old could do. Where was dad at a time like this? For what seemed like an eternity only lasted about 30 minutes before Ryuko was demanding for nourishment.

"I'm sorry Satsuki. Mommy is just sad right now. Just go to bed. Everything will be fine now."

With that Satsuki was taken to her proper bed across from a wailing Ryuko in her crib and was tucked into bed. With a quick kiss on her forehead, Ragyo turned on her heels and rushed to sooth to cries of her 2nd child. Once Ryuko calmed down, her mother strode into the kitchen to heat up a batch of baby formula with Ryuko in one arm and cooking with the other.

Young Satsuki was left in the dark room pondering over what exactly happened between her and Ragyo and just where was dad!? He should've been home from work now right? She couldn't tell time at this age yet but even Satsuki knew it was late.

Returning to the room with a K'Od Ryuko, her mother gently set Satsuki's baby sister back down on her comfy bedsheets and tucked her in. Satsuki was determined to find out where her dad was so he could give her and Ryuko a goodnight kiss again.

"Mama."

"Shhh... yes"

"Daddy?"

All Satsuki was meet with was another kiss this time to the cheek and as quickly as she came in, Ragyo left.

* * *

Whoot! second chapter done! Hope you guys don't mind a more caring side to Rei. Honestly I think she would've been a real sweet lady if she never met Ragyo haha Anyways I'm trying to go for an actual motherly Ragyo before... stuff... lol


End file.
